


Moonlight

by hiyuurin253



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Tokka Week 2020, tokka oneshot, yukka mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyuurin253/pseuds/hiyuurin253
Summary: In which Toph walks out on Sokka talking to the moon and wants to learn all about the woman She used to be.(Tokka Week 2020 Day 6: Moonlight, Family)
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar), Toph Beifong/Sokka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Moonlight

Toph's hand skimmed over the railing. The palace was made of stone, so she didn’t really need any aid, but she would never be truly comfortable on a balcony without someone or something to hold onto.   
“Sokka?” She calls out; more so he knows she’s there than anything else. His heart skips and his weight shifts to his toes in a small jump.  
“Hey, Toph,” Sokka sighs.  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“‘S alright,”   
Toph settles next to him, he’s hunched over, leaning against the railing.   
“Who’re you talking to?” Toph asks, “I don’t feel anyone else out here.”  
“I was talking to Yue,” Sokka says, “but it's just us.”  
“What’s she look like?” Toph asks, placing her hand lightly in the crook of his elbow.   
“She’s full tonight,” he answers.   
Toph snorts, “no, I mean...what did she look like?”  
Sokka tenses under her hand, and is quiet for a few heartbeats.  
“She had dark skin, like Kataras, but her hair was snow white. Her eyes were blue, of course, but they were so different. They were light blue; so soft, and gentle-they were like small pools. Her nose was small and round, like yours,” Sokka pokes the tip of her nose, “but wider, of course. Her lips were round...and soft.”  
“She sounds beautiful,” Toph says, feeling almost like she was intruding now.  
Sokka, as if he could feel her hesitation, grabs her hand and laces their fingers together, holding them to his chest, “she’s still one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever met…”  
“It sounds like you really loved her,” Toph smiles, and leans closer into Sokka’s side.  
“I do,” Sokka hums, “I’ve loved her more than I’ve loved anyone.”  
“Still?” Toph asks, trying to steady her heart.  
“Now,” Sokka answers.  
Toph's face scrunches in confusion, “what do you mean?”  
“I don’t...I don’t think what I felt for her before was love. I think what I felt for her...you could barely call it ‘like’. It was mere infatuation with someone so...beautiful and pure. More than anything, I think I liked the idea that someone like her could like someone like me. Then...after, I think, is when I thought about it more. I know we could have been in love. I think she could have loved me, and I know I would have loved her.  
“After...when we left the Northern Water Tribe was a weird time for me, it was like falling in love with a ghost because Yue...Yue was beautiful. She was so incredibly beautiful, even after she was gone. For her to be so young and give up her mortality and all that came with it for her tribe...for the world? I dunno. Maybe that’s why she had to go. Someone so selfless and brave deserves better than what the world has to offer; she had more important things to worry about than being in constant danger, or war...marriage, even love. They’re all such trivial things, aren’t they? Man...I fell in love with her so hard.”  
They’re quiet for a long time. Toph felt a familiar and unwelcomed squeeze in her chest that bubbled up to form a lump in her throat.   
Sokka finally lets out a mirthless chuckle, “I dunno...maybe I was her doom. Her life was set before…”  
“Or maybe,” Toph clears her throat, “you were her soulmate.”  
“How’s that? She’s not even here! How can my soulmate be the moon?” Sokka snorts.  
Toph rolls her eyes, and untangles herself from him, “that’s not what I said, you dunderhead.”  
Sokka is quiet, but reaches for her hand again, taking it in both of his hands and playing with her fingers like he always did.   
“I said that maybe you were her soulmate, that doesn’t mean that she was yours-and even if she was, who’s to say we can only have one soulmate! Maybe you guys didn’t love each other, but at least she got to know that someone saw her for who she was and not what she could do for them, before she left.”  
“When did you become such a romantic, Toph?” Sokka tries to keep his voice playful, but Toph can hear the wobble in it.   
“Listen, I’m serious,” she says, giving Sokka’s hands a squeeze, “you were probably the best thing that ever happened to her.”  
Sokka pulls his hands from hers, and turns to lean on the railing again. He was quiet for a long time, and so was Toph. She had nothing more to say on the matter, and what could she say? Sokka had never talked about any of his relationships before. Not Yue, not Suki, and not any of the women after. And on top of that, Toph could feel Sokka’s heart racing and the small vibrations he was emitting through the stone.   
Sokka was crying.  
After a long time, Toph swallows hard, the lump in her throat having returned long ago. She moves next to where she thought Sokka’s face might be. She rests a hand on his forearm and says, “Sokka, that was fifteen years ago.”  
Under her hands, Sokka stills and his heart rate picks up. He stands up straight, letting her hand fall from his arm, and widens his stance in defense.   
Toph sighs and steps towards him, finding his hand with her own.   
She hopes she’s looking at him when she says, “you’ve lived fifteen whole years with this incredible sorrow in your heart, and you’re only telling me all this now?”  
She feels him relax and take a step towards her. With his free hand, Sokka reaches up and ruffles her hair. Toph doesn’t bother letting out a grunt, and she hasn’t for years.   
“Motherhood,” Sokka sighs, a soft smile evident in his voice, “is very becoming of you, Miss Beifong.”  
Toph snorts, turning her head down towards her belly. She was getting bigger and bigger by the day, and her emotions were no longer her own.  
“Thanks meathead,”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is appreciated!


End file.
